If You Could Do It All Over Again
by louicorn
Summary: She couldn't get that blonde out of her head. Maybe because it was the first time a woman had asked her out. Or because she was mind-blowingly attractive, but no. Santana liked men. Dated men. Had sex with men. Fell in love with...well, she couldn't say.
1. Chapter 1

_December_

She strutted down the street, her heels clicking angrily against the cement and her pea coat barely keeping her warm at all with her only wearing a short cocktail dress inside.

She soon reached her bus stop and leaned against the nearest building, waiting impatiently with a scowl on her pretty face. She knew she shouldn't be smoking, but she wasn't having the best day, so she quickly grabbed a cigarette from her purse and lit it before she had a chance to decide otherwise.

The smoking helped calm her down a little bit.

The calmness was soon shattered, however, when she heard footsteps coming her way. Okay, so Santana knew how smoking hot she was, but, as much as she loved compliments, she simply wasn't in the mood to be hit on right then.

As expected, the footsteps stopped right beside her, and Santana prepared herself for another one of those generically handsome guys who thought they were the shit to ask for her number.

Not as expected, she heard a female voice. "Hey."

Santana looked up and found herself staring into mesmerizing, deep, blue eyes that made her lose her composure for just a second. The eyes belonged to a woman with pin straight blonde hair and hands down the hottest body Santana had ever seen. "Hey," Santana finally replied coolly.

"You look nice."

Santana scoffed.

"Are you going somewhere?"

"No."

"Then why are you all dressed up?"

Santana looked at the woman again. She honestly was not in the mood for small talk, but the woman's eyes looked so hopeful and so… blue, Santana decided she could at least be polite. "I'm supposed to be on date."

"But?"

Santana sighed. "He didn't show up."

"Oh."

Awkward silence. Santana was relieved the conversation was over.

She was wrong. "I can't imagine why someone wouldn't show up to a date with you."

_Is she flirting with me?_ Santana smiled weakly at the blonde.

"Hey, since you're all dressed up anyway, would you like to have dinner with me?"

_Really?_ So, no, Santana was wrong about an egomaniac approaching her, but she was right about the being hit on part. "Um, I don't even know you."

"I know, but you will once we have dinner." The woman smiled. She did have a very irresistible smile.

Santana coughed. "I don't, uh, date women."

"Who said I was asking you out on a date?"

"I just assumed…" Santana wasn't used to being the speechless one in a conversation. And she hated it.

The woman laughed. "Do you want it to be a date?"

Santana stared back at her confusedly, relieved when she heard the loud machinery of the bus nearing the stop. "I'm sorry, but I have to go."

* * *

><p><em>February<em>

Santana whipped her head around as a flash of blonde passed by her left.

She really had to stop doing that.

She had to stop double-taking every time a tall blonde walked by.

She had no idea why, but she couldn't get that blonde she met at the bus stop two months ago out of her head. Maybe because it was the first time a woman had asked her out. Maybe.

Or maybe because she was mind-blowingly attractive, but no. Santana liked men. Dated men. Had sex with men. Fell in love with…well, she couldn't say. She hadn't fallen in love yet.

* * *

><p><em>April<em>

It almost felt like déjà vu. Again, Santana was stood up on a date. Again, she was power-walking down the same street in impossibly high heels and an impossibly short dress. Again, she leaned against the nearest building, waiting for the bus.

The only difference was that she didn't pull out a cigarette this time. She had quit a month ago for the fifth time, and she was actually trying to refrain from smoking.

She heard footsteps coming her way, and her heart fluttered momentarily until she looked up to see a generically handsome man approaching. She rolled her eyes and stared at the bus stop again.

"Hey," he said.

She nodded back.

"You're all dressed up."

She gave him a tight-lipped smile.

"Are you going on a date with your boyfriend?"

"I don't have a boyfriend."

"Ohhh, okay." He grinned. "So you're available."

Santana remained silent.

"Well, I was just thinking maybe we could go out sometime?"

Just as Santana tried to come up with a polite denial, she heard another voice join the conversation.

"Give it up. I tried. Didn't work. She doesn't date strangers."

Both the man and Santana swiveled around to the source of the voice. It was the tall blonde woman with the otherworldly eyes. Santana felt her heartbeat speed up, and she took a deep breath, trying her best to keep her cool.

This time, she smiled at the woman, who smiled back politely.

The man, who assumed they knew each other, just shrugged and moved on.

"Hey," the blonde said.

"Hi," Santana replied.

"Good to see you're in a better mood today."

Santana grimaced. "Actually, I'm not. You must be my unlucky star. I just got stood up again."

The woman chuckled. "Both times I run into you, you're all ready for a date. I think it's a message, don't you?"

Santana couldn't help but smile back this time. "What's your name?"

"Brittany."

Santana mused over the sound of it for a second. "Brittany," she repeated the name to herself quietly.

Brittany nodded.

The sound of tires screeching to a halt pulled Santana's attention away. She glanced over at the stop and saw her bus approaching.

She glanced at Brittany, who was staring at the bus as well.

Turning to Brittany, she said, "It was very nice meeting you. Or meeting you again."

Brittany smiled.

Giving Brittany one last glance over her shoulder, Santana started walking toward the bus.

Then, she stopped. "Brittany?"

Brittany looked up from the ground, her eyes round and shimmering.

"Brittany, would you like to go on a date with me?"


	2. Chapter 2

_April_

She grinned at Santana. "I'd love to."

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Santana asked, beckoning Brittany over with a wave of her arm. "The bus isn't going to wait forever."

"We're taking the bus?" Brittany asked incredulously.

"We've been waiting for the bus for, like, ten minutes. Hell if we're not taking the bus."

Brittany laughed out loud right then and trotted up to Santana. When she reached her, she gave Santana a small smile and linked their pinkies together.

Before Santana could say anything, Brittany was already pulling them toward the bus. Santana looked down at their pinkies and smiled to herself. She couldn't remember the last time she had linked pinkies with anyone.

When they were all settled in the bus, their pinkies were still wrapped around one another. "So, tell me about yourself," Brittany said.

Santana shrugged. "There isn't much to tell. I'm 24, I'm not really sure if I still have a job, and I'm an only child."

"Start by telling me your name, maybe," Brittany joked.

Santana cocked her head. She hadn't realized Brittany didn't even know her name. "My name's Santana," she said.

Brittany carefully examined Santana's face. Then, she nodded in approval. "It suits you."

"Yeah?"

"Mmhmm."

"How so?"

Brittany smiled. "It's a beautiful name."

o o o

"So, do you do this a lot?" Santana asked nervously. She was still unsure about the whole thing.

"What?"

"I don't know. Hit on people you don't know." Santana jabbed at her salad. "Women you don't know."

"No."

Santana looked up from her food, suddenly curious. She didn't have to verbalize her thoughts. Her eyes were questioning enough.

"Never hit on a woman before," Brittany explained, "until you came along." Brittany looked up then, an amused smile on her face.

Santana paused. Brittany had been so confident and sure of herself that Santana simply assumed that Brittany was gay, or at least bisexual. "So…you just spontaneously decided that you were going to ask a random woman out?"

Brittany chewed on her food thoughtfully. Then she answered, "Pretty much, yeah."

Santana narrowed her eyes, a slight smile playing on her lips. "You are getting more interesting by the minute, Brittany."

o o o

"You know, I've never brought a stranger to my place before," Santana said as she turned her key.

Brittany smiled back and continued surveying Santana's apartment building.

"Well," Santana started saying with a shrug, "I've never gone on a date with a woman, either."

Brittany chuckled. "First time for everything, right?"

Santana nodded, and, when she smiled at Brittany, she meant every twitch of her face muscles.

Santana pushed open the door and opened her arms, gesturing at the small but nice living space in front of them. "Tada," she said. "Now you know everything about me."

Brittany laughed. "Are you kidding? I'll be around for quite a while if I were to really know everything about you."

Santana looked at Brittany with a little twinkle in her eye before taking a seat at her couch. She patted the empty space next to her.

Brittany flopped down right away.

The two of them laid their heads on the cushions and just stared at each other for a while. That inevitable awkwardness between strangers seemed to not apply to them. It was bizarre, almost unworldly.

Santana was the first to break the silence. "It's not just me, right?"

"What?"

"I mean, you're a complete stranger to me, and yet it feels like I've known you for the longest time."

Brittany nodded knowingly.

"It's like we've met in another life."

Brittany let out a quiet laugh. "Do you believe in those things?"

"No," Santana whispered, "do you?"

Brittany blinked and pondered the question for a moment. "Now I do."


	3. Chapter 3

_April_

"It's like we've met in another life."

Brittany let out a quiet laugh. "Do you believe in those things?"

"No," Santana whispered, "do you?"

Brittany blinked and pondered the question for a moment. "Now I do."

Santana's eyes shifted to Brittany's lips. Her lip-gloss glistened, and she smiled, her tongue peeking out for an instant before quickly disappearing again. Santana looked back into Brittany's eyes. They looked the same as the first time she saw them: blue, sparkling, brimming with hope and something else she couldn't quite place her finger on.

Brittany watched Santana stare at her lips, and she couldn't help but smile as she licked them quickly. She studied Santana's lips, too. They looked so soft; she could already tell Santana was an excellent kisser. When she flicked her eyes up, Santana was gazing right back at her.

The kiss was gentle and oddly familiar. Santana felt as if the kiss somehow sated a forgotten desire even though it was the first time she had kissed Brittany. Santana didn't bother trying to figure it out—she had given up trying to figure anything out anymore since meeting Brittany.

When they pulled apart, Brittany slowly opened her eyes and grinned. "I can't believe I had to wait four months for that."

Santana laughed. "Biggest mistake of my life."

o o o

Santana sat excitedly on her couch as she watched Brittany expertly flip the vegetables in the pan with a flick of her wrist. "I didn't know you could cook." Santana had learned a lot about Brittany in the past week, and it seemed that every new piece of information made her just a little more smitten with the girl.

"There are lots of things you don't know about me," Brittany said.

"Like what?"

"Well, I can't just give these things up so easily. I have to keep you interested," Brittany said with a wink.

"Trust me," Santana told her, "I'm interested."

Brittany didn't say anything, but Santana didn't miss the small smile that appeared on her lips.

After admiring for several more minutes what Brittany could do in the kitchen that Santana couldn't, Santana and Brittany sat down for dinner.

"I like staying in for dinner," Santana said.

"Me, too."

"It feels like home."

Brittany laughed. "That's because this is your home."

Santana pinched her lips tight. "Yeah, but it doesn't feel like it when I'm here alone."

Brittany gave Santana a small smile, but the concern was evident in her slightly furrowed eyebrows. Brittany had yet to figure Santana out.

They ate in silence for the next few minutes. It was a comfortable silence.

"Hey, Brittany?" Santana finally said.

"Yeah?" Brittany looked up at a strangely nervous Santana.

"Move in with me."

Brittany didn't say anything for a minute. Then she laughed. Then she stopped when she noticed that Santana was still waiting expectantly for an answer. "Santana. You know this is crazy, right?"

"Trust me, I do," Santana said with raised eyebrows, "but I stopped thinking anything was crazy ever since I met you."

"You barely even know me. What if I never close the toilet seat?"

"Then I'll close it for you."

"What if I hog the blanket?"

"Then I'll get another one for myself."

"What if I have pets?"

"Then I'll… Do you?"

"Uh huh. Two cats."

Santana smiled. "That's adorable. I've never had pets. I've always wanted them, though."

"Do you even know if you're allergic to cats?"

Santana shrugged. "Let's find out."

Brittany chuckled. "You," she said "are a crazy person." Then she leaned across the table and placed a long and passionate kiss on Santana's soft lips. Afterward, Brittany slunk back to her seat, looking at Santana through her eyelashes with a mischievous smile on her face. "Let's do it."

* * *

><p><em>May<em>

"Summer's almost here," Santana mused. She snuggled into the loveseat facing the window with her knees tucked into her chest and sighed nostalgically.

Brittany came up from behind Santana and handed her a mug of coffee. Then she wrapped her arms around Santana's chest and buried her chin into the crook of Santana's neck. She placed a small kiss on Santana's cheek and stared out the window as well. "I know," she murmured.

Santana took a sip of the coffee and smiled contentedly. "Just how I like it." She turned her head a little to look into Brittany's eyes.

Brittany winked. "How else could I trick you into letting me move in?"

Santana laughed. "Time flies, huh?"

Brittany let go of Santana and made her way over to the front of the couch, then plopped down. "You're being strangely sentimental today."

"Our season is ending, Brittany."

"We have a season?"

Santana looked at Brittany like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Yes! Spring is our season. That's when we started dating."

"Well, take this as the start of something new then." Brittany placed a quick peck on Santana's lips. Then she tapped her knee gently and said, "C'mon now. Stop sulking. We're going out for dinner tonight."

"We are?"

"Uh huh, and we're going to be late if you stay there, frowning like a fat kid with no candy. I made reservations for seven."

"What if I had plans?"

"You would've canceled them for me." Brittany smiled at her sweetly.

Santana faked a dejected sigh. "The saddest part is that you're absolutely right."

o o o

"Well, isn't this romantic?" Santana asked, not masking the playful sarcasm in her tone.

Brittany chuckled. "I thought it was only appropriate, considering our first date and all."

The two of them sat awkwardly in the bus, way too overdressed in their dresses and heels, as the vehicle jerkily rolled along.

For the fifth time in that short bus ride, a man boarding the bus did a double-take as he passed the two women, and Santana tried to stifle a laugh. Brittany didn't even notice. "I think he was checking you out," Santana whispered into Brittany's ear.

Brittany glanced at the man who was heading toward the back of the bus but who was still looking at their direction. "I think he just enjoys seeing two hot women together," Brittany whispered back.

Santana smirked. "Who wouldn't?"

Brittany jokingly pushed Santana's shoulder.

"So, _Brittany_," Santana said, "where are we going anyway?"

"I discovered this wonderful little bistro a while back. I have a feeling you would love it."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Mmhmm."

"What's it called?"

"Breadstix."

o o o

"Oh, my God," Santana exclaimed, "these breadsticks are amazing!"

Brittany laughed. Santana was so adorable when she acted like a five-year-old. "I'm glad you like them."

"Like them? I _love_ them!" Santana munched on her tenth one eagerly, too happy for words.

"You eat another one of those, and you're going to lose your banging bod."

Santana paused mid-bite. "But you're still going to love me, right?" she teased.

Brittany smiled. "I'll always love you no matter what, Santana."

Slowly, Santana pulled the breadstick out of her mouth. They had never actually said those three words to each other.

Brittany continued, "I'm so in love with you, it makes no sense. No one should be allowed to fall this much in love in just three weeks, but I did. I love you, Santana."

Santana opened her mouth, but nothing came out.

Brittany waited, biting her lip nervously.

"Brittany," Santana said at last, reaching for Brittany's hand. She gripped it tightly and slipped her fingers through Brittany's, feeling tingles along her whole body when their pinkies touched. "I think…I've been in love with you my entire life; I just didn't know." She rubbed Brittany's hand with her thumb. "Ever since seeing you for the first time at the bus stop, I couldn't get you out of my head. I should've known then that I had fallen, hard. It must have been fate that we ran into each other again."

Brittany had tears in her eyes now. "Fate?" She laughed. "I went back to that bus stop every day for four months, hoping you'd come along."

"Brittany…" Santana cupped Brittany's face in her hands and kissed her with all the love that was threatening to spill out of her swelling heart.

When they finally pulled apart for air, Santana rested her forehead on Brittany's and stared into those irresistible eyes.

"Marry me," Brittany whispered.

It was Santana's turn to cry now as she nodded vigorously, never having been surer of anything in her life.


	4. Chapter 4

_May_

"Stop smiling, Santana."

Santana looked up at Brittany across the glass display case. "_You_ stop smiling."

Brittany's smile widened, if that was even possible. Santana was right. Her face muscles were going to start cramping if she smiled any more.

"Hey," Santana said, "how about this one?"

Brittany shrugged. "Do you like it?"

Santana looked up again to gage Brittany's reaction, but, when she saw that silly grin still plastered on Brittany's face, her smirk broke into a laugh, and, all of a sudden, Santana couldn't stop herself.

"Oh, my God, what have I gotten myself into?" Brittany asked jokingly. She laughed along as she made her way over to Santana and hugged her shaking body. "I can't believe I'm marrying this whack job."

Santana calmed down from her laughing and slapped Brittany's arm playfully. "Hey! You love this whack job."

Brittany looked down at Santana and couldn't help but start smiling again. "I do," she said. Then she leaned down and gave Santana a delicate, almost fragile, kiss.

Santana rested her head on Brittany's chest and just breathed in her clean, Brittany scent for a moment. "How did I get so lucky?" she asked quietly.

"That's what I've been asking myself since I met you."

Santana hugged Brittany tighter, then let go. "C'mon now," she said, avoiding Brittany's eyes, "we're on a mission here."

Brittany eyed Santana suspiciously. "Are you crying, Santana?"

"No."

Brittany knew better than to bother Santana about it. Santana was sensitive about these things. So she just grabbed Santana's hand, gave it a reassuring squeeze, and admired all the rings on display in front of them. "Santana, they're all so pretty. I can't decide."

"Help me out here, Brittany. You know I'm not good with decisions."

"This one's pretty," Brittany offered, pointing to a plain silver ring with diamonds encrusted all around it.

Santana nodded. "I thought so, too."

After a moment, Santana glanced at Brittany with her signature Santana smirk. "Well? I think we're set."

"What? Shouldn't we put more thought into this? These things aren't cheap, you know."

Santana raised her eyebrows at Brittany. "Really, Britt? Three hours ago you asked me to marry you out of the blue, and now you're talking about putting more thought into things?"

Brittany smiled dreamily. It did sound crazy when Santana put it into words.

"Besides," Santana added, "anything will be perfect if you're wearing it." She smiled sweetly at Brittany.

"You are such a sweet talker, Santana Lopez," Brittany teased.

Santana smirked. "You know I mean every word."

o o o

Brittany sighed happily, lying on the bed as she admired the ring on her finger once more. "Santana!" she yelled.

"What?" Santana mumbled back, padding out of the bathroom with a toothbrush in her mouth.

Brittany giggled. "You're my fiancée."

Santana laughed. "I know, Britt. You are mine, too."

"And you're not wearing any pants," Brittany noted.

Santana smiled naughtily. "You like it?"

"Uh huh."

"Okay, gimme a sec, Britt. I have to finish brushing my teeth."

As soon as Santana disappeared into the bathroom, Brittany pulled off her clothes, leaving only her bra and panties on. Then she tiptoed into the bathroom and wrapped her arms around an unsuspecting Santana from behind.

Santana jumped a little, then grinned as she felt Brittany's warmth seep into her body. "Brittany," she said slowly, "I told you to wait."

"Too much waiting."

Santana laughed. "Too much waiting? We're getting married; what else do you want?"

As Brittany trailed kisses all over Santana's neck, she murmured, "A wedding, a house, dogs, kids, you know."

Santana had expected her body to tense at those words. After all, every time any of her ex-boyfriends brought up the future, she freaked out. But, this time, she couldn't feel more at ease. Everything felt so natural and so right.

"Speaking of a wedding, I should probably tell my parents I'm getting married," Santana said.

Brittany nodded. "Mine, too. And my sister, of course."

Santana spun around in Brittany's arms. "You have a sister?"

"Uh huh." Brittany leaned in to kiss her neck all over again.

"Why didn't I know this?"

"You never asked."

Santana chuckled. "I can't wait to find out every single thing about you, Brittany S. Pierce."

"Mmhmm." Brittany was too busy nibbling on Santana's earlobes.

"You're the most amazing person I know, Britt. Did you know that?"

Brittany glanced at Santana. "Are you going to be all corny again?"

Santana frowned. "I'm not corny."

Smiling, Brittany placed a soft kiss on Santana's lips. "Yes, you are because, inside, you're really just a big old softy."

Santana ran her fingers through Brittany's smooth hair and gazed adoringly at the love of her life. "Only with you, Brittany," she said honestly. And she kissed her, feeling the softness of her lips, the gentleness of her tongue, and smiling when she remembered she could kiss those lips for the rest of her life.

Gently, Santana nudged Brittany out of the bathroom as they continued to roam their hands all over one another while their lips never broke apart. When they reached the bed, Santana pushed Brittany a little, who plopped down onto the sheets, giggling at her fall. Santana straddled her immediately and slipped her hand into Brittany's panties, moaning into Brittany's lips as she felt the wetness coat her fingers. "God, Brittany," she husked.

"Santana," Brittany whimpered back. "Please. I need you to—"

"I know," Santana reassured her.

And she did.

o o o

Afterward, they lay just inches apart, facing each other with their elbows propping their bodies up. Brittany twiddled with Santana's hair absentmindedly as Santana asked her question after question. She asked about her family, her hobbies, her childhood, her favorite utensil, her opinions on America's Next Top Model, and on and on and on. As for Brittany, she alternated between answering the questions, leaving quick kisses on Santana's lips, and asking questions of her own.

"Why are we doing this, Santana?" Brittany asked after a while.

"To make up for lost time."

"Huh."

Santana glanced outside the window. The sky was still a deep, dark blue, and the stars were still twinkling as they always did. "Before sunrise, I'm going to know everything about you, okay?"

Brittany smiled. "Okay."

And so they went on, laughing at each other's embarrassing childhood stories, crying at each other's fears and insecurities, and falling in love with each other all over again.

At last, the sun crept slowly into the sky, and the two of them turned toward the magical sight before them. Brittany spooned Santana from behind and relaxed into the soft body in her arms. "It's beautiful," Santana whispered tiredly.

"I know." Brittany kissed Santana's shoulder before looking back up at the pinks and the blues that swirled into the clouds. "You're tired, San. Go to sleep."

"No," Santana mumbled, "I don't want to let go of this perfect moment."

"Santana, we have a lifetime of perfect moments ahead of us."

Santana's heavy eyelids gradually slid shut. "Promise?" she murmured.

Brittany smiled. "Promise." When she felt Santana's body loosen in her arms and heard her steady breathing, Brittany knew Santana was asleep. Then, she closed her eyes as well and drifted contentedly into a peaceful slumber, knowing that Santana was in her arms and would always be.


	5. Chapter 5

_May, many years later _

Santana subconsciously shifted as the morning's sunrays snuck in through the blinds and warmed her body. She turned and snuggled into her blanket, trying to find that perfect position again. Then, she yawned and wiped hastily at the tears that followed. Her eyes opened slowly to the sun rising, blinking a few times to adjust to the brightness.

"Good morning, gorgeous."

Santana smiled lazily. "Morning," she croaked back as she turned to the waking body next to her. She stared dreamily into those half-asleep ocean blue eyes, and she reached her hand out to run her fingers through that irresistible head of dark brown hair.

He truly was a handsome man.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked.

Santana nodded.

"Good," he said, rubbing her cheek lovingly with his calloused thumb.

Santana placed her palm over the hand on her cheek, and, suddenly, her hand felt so small.

"Alright," he said, slipping his hand out of hers. "I'm going to get up now."

Santana groaned. "Are you sure you don't want to just cuddle in bed?" She blinked at him with her best puppy dog eyes.

He chuckled as he tossed the blanket off his body. "You're adorable, Santana, but even that's not going work." With that, he rolled out of bed and left the room.

"I love you!" he called back.

"Love you, too," Santana sighed. She turned back to the window and pulled her blanket up higher. Watching the sun rise always made her heart swell. It was heart-wrenchingly beautiful, and it made her feel young again as she remembered the all-nighters she used to pull.

One stood out against all the rest. And there would always be a place in her heart for that very special person she shared that particular sunrise with—a person who taught her to believe and to trust, to love and to live. The only reason Santana could fall in love at all was she.

And, as Santana watched the sun melt into the sky, she knew Brittany was somewhere out there watching, too.

"Santana?"

"Hmm?"

He handed her a mug of coffee. "You zoned out for a second there."

"Oh." After taking a sip of the coffee, she frowned. Something was missing, but it would do. "I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"You know…things." She glanced up at him with a small reassuring smile. This was the man she loved now.

And no one ever forgets his or her first love, right?

* * *

><p><em>Santana jolted up as she heard her bus approaching. She rubbed at her eyes confusedly and checked her watch. She had only dozed off for fifteen minutes. <em>

_It felt like a lifetime._

_o o o_

_ Santana knocked urgently at the door. "Brittany!" she called._

_ "Wait!" a muffled voice called back, followed by sounds of thumping on the stairs. In a moment, the door was pulled open, and Brittany stood there, flushed from practically jumping down the stairs but still bright and happy as she always was._

_ Santana bit her lip and gazed at Brittany with gentle eyes. Then she pulled Brittany's face to hers and pressed their lips together. _

_ Brittany squeaked in surprise but quickly closed her eyes and kissed Santana back just as passionately as Santana was kissing her._

_ Finally, Santana pulled away. _

_ "Santana," Brittany whispered, her eyes wide, "everyone can see us here."_

_ Santana only smiled. "Isn't that what you want?"_

_ "Well...yes. But is that what you want?"_

_ Santana twisted nervously on her feet as she fiddled with Brittany's Cheerios uniform. "I just want…to be with you."_

_ Brittany tilted her head slowly and smiled._

_ "I want to be with you," Santana said again, "whether that's in your room, at your porch, at school…" She held both of Brittany's hands in hers. "I want to be with you at every moment in every place."_

_ "Sanny…"_

_ "I love you, Brittany."_

_ "I love you, too, Santana." A single teardrop rolled down Brittany's face._

_ Santana laughed softly. "Don't cry, silly," she told her, wiping the teardrop away with her thumb._

_ "San?"_

_ "Yeah?"_

_ Brittany hesitated. Then she asked, "Why now?"_

_ "I had a dream. We were in love. And then I lost you." Santana kissed her again. "I never want to lose you ever again—in this universe, in dream universe, I don't care. I just don't ever want to feel like a part of me is missing."_

_ Brittany grinned, confused but happy. "We're meant for each other, Sanny. I'm sure no matter what universe we're in, we'll be together forever."_

_ Santana nodded, laughing through her tears. Brittany was always the smart one._

* * *

><p><em>May, many more years later<em>

"I always knew we'd find each other again," Brittany said.

Santana gripped onto Brittany's hand even tighter. "I know," she whispered. She looked into Brittany's sparkling, blue eyes. Those never changed, no matter how many years had gone by. As for the rest of her face, Brittany now had the kindest wrinkles at the corners of her eyes, the softest cheeks no longer pulled tight with youth, and the lightest hair that had come with age. Santana brushed the back of her hand across Brittany's cheek. She thought Brittany was never more beautiful.

"Will we never be apart again?" Brittany asked.

"Never."

"How do you know?"

Santana looked up into the sky, thinking. "I just do."

Brittany cocked her head. "Huh."

"Besides," Santana added, poking Brittany's ribs playfully, "I'm the only one left who still wants you, now that you're all old and wrinkly."

Brittany scrunched her nose. "Hey! You're old and wrinkly, too."

Santana stopped laughing and nodded. Looking into Brittany's eyes, she said, "We grew old together, Brittany."

Brittany took a deep breath and exhaled. She stared into Santana's soft eyes, letting out the quietest chuckle. "We did, didn't we?"

Santana stared off dreamily into the horizon as she felt Brittany's thumb rub at her hand reassuringly.

"Can you feel it?" Brittany asked.

"What?"

"Spring's coming to an end."

Santana nodded, relishing the last blasts of spring air as the soft rumbling of their bus neared them. Standing up, Santana said, "Our bus is here." She extended her free hand to Brittany.

Brittany clasped it gladly and let Santana pull her up.

With their pinkies linked, they boarded the bus.

o o o

And onto the next stop, the next season, the next lifetime, and wherever life took them they went.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>That's it, guys. Thanks for reading. I hope you had fun. I did. :)

P.S. If you were slightly confused by the ending, here is an explanation. For those of you who got it, just skip this part.

Santana wakes up next to that guy many years after the night of the proposal. I'm not really sure how or why Brittany and Santana gets separated, but, a long time has passed, so, you know, things happen.

The italicized part is another universe. I tried to create an otherworldly atmosphere for the whole story (for example, Santana says it's like they've met in another life), so the italicized part is back to Brittany and Santana in the Glee universe (in high school in Lima, Ohio). I tried to hint at that with Brittany's Cheerios uniform, but maybe it was unclear. Anyway, Santana (Glee version) wakes up from a dream (which is the story you've been reading) at the bus stop, so she goes to Brittany's house and tells her she had a dream in which they lost each other, etc. They then end up together in the Glee universe.

At the very end, you find out that the other universe isn't just a dream. It exists as well. So the ending scene is back to the universe the story started with but it's many, many years in the future again.

I hope that clears things up for some of you. Thanks again! :)


End file.
